Heartless
by Juny Yumi Amatza
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Allen abandonó la Orden Oscura. Kanda abandona la Orden, mientras que Lenalee decide tener fé junto a Lavi. Lavi, sin embargo, se cuestiona sobre si podría tener un corazón, y cuando está a punto de tomarse en serio lo de ser bookman, una exorcista llega para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. LavixOC, AllenxLenalee. Más parejas próximamente.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola~!**

**Bueno, les habla Juny Yumi Amatza xD No escribía fanfics hace como dos años, espero no estar oxidada gente :c Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto que denominé Heartless, fanfic de Man, claro xD  
**

**No yaoi, no yuri, solo hetero. Lo lamento gente :c Quizás haga algo más en un futuro no muy lejano xD  
**

**Bueno, si quieren saber porque le puse Heartless es porque el fanfic tendrá que ver con Lavi (fans de Lavi, griten de la emocion xD). Lo denominé Heartless ya que en ingles significa "Insensible", aunque tambien podría ser asociado con "Sin corazón", si han jugado Kingdom Hearts, entenderán a lo que voy ^ ^ Sin más, dejo este genialoso fanfic ante ustedes xD El prologo es algo pequeño, lo sé u_u Pero tranquilos, los capitulos se haran eternos ._.  
**

**Disclaimer: D Gray -Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.  
**

* * *

Habían pasado dos años desde que Walker se había ido de la Orden Oscura, y en todo ese tiempo, nadie logró atraparle. Había rumores, claro, de que estaba muerto. Otros decían que ya se había convertido en el catorceavo y era parte de los Noés. Había otros, como Lenalee y Lavi, que insistían en que estaba vivo.

A pesar de las distintas opiniones que rondaban en la orden, las órdenes habían sido claras.

"Allen Walker es un enemigo más. Se le culpa de la muerte del subordinado Howard Link y Cross Marian. Por tanto, se ordena a los exorcistas traerlo a la orden oscura en cuanto haya rastro de él."

Lenalee y Lavi se hallaban en el comedor. Luego de dos años, ambos se habían quedado prácticamente solos contra el mundo. Aquellos que creían en Allen poco a poco se alejaban más y más, quedando solo Lavi y Lenalee como los únicos que tenían fe en el exorcista de cabellos blanquecinos.

-¡Es injusto!- exclamó la china algo inquieta al conversar del tema.- Yo no creo que Allen…

-Lo sé, yo tampoco Lenalee, pero es cierto que no hemos sabido nada de él hace dos años.

Lavi suspiró. A pesar de todo, nadie perdía la esperanza… aunque el empezaba a pensar en si perderla o no.

-Y ahora todos están tan entusiasmados con la llegada de la nueva exorcista…

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Lavi.- El abuelo que ha molestado toda la última semana con su llegada.

Lenalee sonrió y luego vio la hora sorprendiéndose y tomando su plato ya vacío.

-Bueno, Lavi, yo estaré en mi cuarto.- dijo Lenalee despidiéndose con la mano y yéndose.- Quizás más tarde podamos hablar. ¡Y recuerda! No hay que perder la esperanza.

Y tras decir esto, la chica desapareció y Lavi se quedó solo mientras que miraba su plato. Habían pasado tantas cosas…

Todo había empezado hace una semana atrás.

Komui había estado realmente entusiasta respecto a un nuevo exorcista que llegaría. La orden entera, entonces, se emocionó con la llegada del nuevo, preparando todo y creando como siempre rumores de pasillo. Gracias a esto, se había concluido que el nuevo exorcista era alumno de Klaud Nine, la única mujer general. Komui advirtió que el nuevo exorcista era bastante fuerte, y también el exorcista que más joven había ingresado a todas las sedes de la orden oscura: a los 9 años.

Bookman, interesado, dijo que el nuevo exorcista podría ser clave en la historia de la orden oscura, y que él, como aprendiz de bookman, entonces tendría que estar atento al nuevo, al igual como lo había estado con Allen Walker en un inicio.

Suspiró nuevamente.

¿Significaba eso que entonces tendría que hacerse "amigo" del nuevo exorcista?

Más bien, fingir. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? Con Allen, con Lenalee, con Kanda… con todos.

El no tenía amigos. El era un bookman. El registraba los acontecimientos de la historia para luego recordar a otro sucesor lo que había sucedido, así evitando que la gente olvidara la historia como era. No podía sentir, no podía amar, ser feliz, estar triste o sentir lástima.

Los bookman no tienen corazón. Y nadie jamás iba a cambiar eso.

* * *

**¡Espero que se les haga interesante! :) Dejen sus comentarios en la caja de Reviews :D**


	2. Capítulo I

**¡Hola~!**

**He vuelto con el primer capítulo del fanfic, espero que les guste! :33  
**

Dialogo normal

_Flashba__cks_

**Disclaimer: D. Gray - Man no me pertenece ni sus pertsonajes, son obra de Katsura Hoshino._  
_**

* * *

En algún lugar de Italia, el chico de cabellos blancos sujetaba una maleta mientras que caminaba con un abrigo y el gorro de este cubriéndole el rostro casi por completo. Habían pasado dos años desde que se había ido de la orden. Había escapado para nunca más volver, y de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Caminaba por las calles de Italia observando la tranquilidad que había. No se encontraba a menudo con akumas, pero sí debía huir casi siempre de los buscadores y exorcistas. Incluso dos veces le había tocado esconderse del general Tiedoll y Sokaro.

Pero eso no importaba. El había sobrevivido, como fuese, pero lo había logrado. No podía decir que Neah estuviese más tranquilo que lo habitual, pero sí podía asegurar que estando lejos no lastimaría a nadie. Aunque a veces… empezaba a dudar si realmente era así.

-Lenalee…- susurró al viento mientras veía su mano izquierda cubierta por un guante blanco, ocultando su arma anti-akuma. Recordó igual que muchas otras veces el rostro de la china aquel día, cuando se había ido. Le había dicho que volvería, pero la verdad era que eso jamás iba a pasar. El sabía bien que Neah esperaría cualquier momento de debilidad para atacar, y ningún momento sería la excepción.

Suspiró pesadamente. Aún así, sabiendo que jamás volvería a verla, le había mentido. Y ni si quiera había logrado decirle lo que realmente sentía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y siguió caminando.

Era hora de buscar un lugar donde trabajar.

* * *

Komui Lee se levantó de su escritorio dando un grito de asombro. Todos los de la división científica voltearon a ver qué ocurría.

-¡Supervisor! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡En dos días!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡La nueva exorcista!

La división científica largó a hacer un gran grito de desesperación. Nadie había recordado que ese día llegaba la nueva exorcista. Leverrier les tenía tan ocupados con el trabajo que ni si quiera tenían tiempo como para comer o dormir. Estaban completamente ocupados.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y dejó ver a Lenalee, que traía tazas de café.

-¿Quién quiere café?- preguntó la chica sonriendo dulcemente.

Todos fueron a buscar una taza de café. Lenalee vio a Komui y lo observó curiosa.

-¿Pasa algo, hermano?- preguntó la chica mientras que seguía observándole.

-¡LENALEE~! ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí~!- canturreó Komui totalmente desesperado.- He olvidado la nueva exorcista llega y necesito que preparen la fiesta para ella, tengo demasiado trabajo y no creo que pueda…

-Hermano, tranquilo, Jerry y el resto ya nos encargamos de eso.- respondió la de pelo verde sonriendo.- No hay de qué preocuparse, ¡está todo bajo control!

-¡LENALEE, QUE HARÍA SIN TI~!- dijo su hermano mayor llorando cómicamente.

-¡Nada! ¡Siempre se olvida de las cosas y Lenalee debe estar haciendo todo por usted!- se quejó Reever.

Lenalee sonrió y se fue de allí. Afuera, Lavi estaba esperándola con Timothy.

-¡Vaya! Hay que hacer mucho trabajo, y es mucha exageración para darle la bienvenida a una exorcista…- se quejó el niño mientras que inflaba los mofletes.

-¡Oh! ¿No sabes de quien se trata?- preguntó Lenalee. Lavi la miró curioso. El tampoco sabía nada.- La exorcista nueva es alumna de Klaud Nine.

Luego, Lavi recordó lo que Bookman le había contado sobre aquella exorcista.

_-Roxanne Aucoin, alumna de Klaud Nine desde los 7 años. Tipo de inocencia: equipamiento. De origen francés. _

_-¿No hay más información, abuelo?_

_-Es lo único que Komui quiso relatar. El resto de la información es secreta._

-¡Lavi!- llamó Lenalee de repente. El chico dio un sobresalto.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Te has quedado en la nada de repente!- exclamó Timothy riendo.- Seguro estabas pensando en algo pervertido.

-¡O-OYE! ¡Enano…!

Timothy salió corriendo y Lavi tras él. Lenalee sonrió divertida al ver esta escena y luego vio por la ventana. Recordó la sonrisa de aquel chico albino y luego recordó la promesa.

Sin duda, ella jamás perdería la esperanza.

* * *

El chico caminaba algo exhausto ya. Llevaba un par de días sin comer bien, y aunque podía beber algo de agua recolectada, no era suficiente. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, y si se llegaba a encontrar con algún exorcista o buscador estaba seguramente muerto.

Camino hasta donde sus pies se lo permitieron y luego cayó de rodillas al suelo exhausto.

-Estoy demasiado cansado. No podré continuar…- dijo el chico en voz baja. Intentó levantarse y nuevamente cayó.- Maldición.

-¿Señor?

Una dulce voz se escuchó. Allen subió la mirada y divisó a una pequeña niña. No debía tener más de unos 12 años. El chico la observó.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?- el albino, a pesar de que la capa le cubriera casi todo el rostro, le proporcionó a aquella pequeña una dulce sonrisa, de ésas que solamente él tenía.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- la niña se acercó más a él. Entonces, Walker sintió su ojo izquierdo activarse.

Eso estaba mal. Ahora esa "inofensiva" muchacha se había convertido en un poderoso akuma que lo apuntaba con su arma. ¡El no podía luchar! No tenía las fuerzas, ni tampoco podría activar su arma si quiera. No podía usar el arca, podría ser clave para que le encontraran exorcistas o incluso Noés.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió huyendo, tal y como hacía desde hace un mes. Había decidido no activar su brazo izquierda para guardar mejor las fuerzas, y así tener más energía para continuar su viaje sin mayores complicaciones.

El akuma, sin embargo, había sido más rápido y había empezado a dispararle. Por lo pronto, se vio acorralado en un callejón. Estaba perdido, cayó al suelo de rodillas nuevamente, su vista se empezaba a nublar. Intentó activar su inocencia, sin embargo, esta parecía muerta. No le respondía desde hace una semana ya. ¿Sería por la falta de comida… o porque quizás ya no era el mismo Walker que siempre?

No había olvidado esa vez que había perdido el brazo izquierdo. Fou lo había encontrado y salvado esa vez.

¿Quién lo haría ahora, que era un indefenso ser humano más?

-¡Vas a morir, HUMA…!

Y antes de que el akuma pudiese terminar la frase, empezó a quebrarse, como si de cerámica se tratase. Luego, se desvaneció. Allen observó fijamente el alma de aquel akuma, daba las gracias y luego desaparecía en lo que parecía ser… inocencia. Sin poder entender aún lo que acababa de suceder (por lo demás, que parecía un milagro) sintió un pesado dolor de cabeza, que le borró toda la vista y le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

-I-Inocencia…- musitó el albino antes de caer dormido.

Y entonces, Allen perdió la conciencia.

* * *

La muchacha, aún portando la gran guadaña de acero, decidió bajar el arma, observando como aquel akuma se desintegraba y se convertía en luz. Satisfecha, hizo que su guadaña se iluminara en un intenso color verde platinado, haciendo que lo que había sido su arma de combate volviera a su forma original: dos brazaletes plateados con una cruza cada uno colgando de ellos.

Observó los alrededores, especialmente aquel callejón, intentando descifrar o buscar aquello que tanto anhelaba cazar. Luego, observó a un muchacho; lo supuso por su altura y esqueleto. Lo observó detenidamente, pues quizás el akuma hubiese alcanzado a dispararle e inyectarle aquel veneno tan letal para los humanos.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica acercándose a él con algo de prisa.

-I-Inocencia…- se le oyó musitar al muchacho. Al escuchar esto, la muchacha abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que ese niño sabía de inocencia? ¿A caso… era un exorcista? No había tiempo para eso. ¡Primero debía ver si aquel chico había sido atacado por el akuma!

Con cuidado, lo recostó cuidadosamente en el suelo, y luego acarició su pálido rostro. A simple vista no parecía haber sido atacado por el akuma. Lo siguió observando. Parecía llevar un abrigo demasiado pesado para la época, y al estar el desmayado, eso le dificultaría el poder respirar correctamente. Entonces, se decidió a quitarle la el gorro al menos. Deslizó sus finos dedos hacia el borde del gorro del chico y luego de lo quito. Abrió los ojos de par en par y observó su rostro.

La cicatriz… el ojo izquierdo lagrimeando sangre. Cabellos blancos como la nieve, y por último…

La chica levantó el brazo izquierdo del niño y tocó su extremidad con cuidado, también mirando.

-Imposible…- dijo la muchacha algo sorprendida.- El chico fugitivo… ¿Allen…Walker?

Sin pensarlo, la muchacha sacó su golem. Luego, cuestionó si esto era buena idea. Había oído mucho sobre Walker, sobre todo a su maestra. No era un mal muchacho, y el jamás había escogido su vida, eso estaba claro. El claramente no había elegido ser parte del catorceavo… así como ella no había elegido llevar aquello que tanto despreciaba dentro. Por un segundo, pareció entender al chico, sin si quiera haberle hablado.

Sujeto a Walker en su espalda y lo cargó firmemente. Lo llevaría a un lugar seguro, y luego hablaría con él. A pesar de todo, quería conocerlo. No iba a entregarlo a manos de ese otro ser que odiaba: Leverrier. Lo matarían. ¡Era un chico! Debía vivir tanto, era inhumano hacer algo así. Aunque tuviese al catorceavo dentro, Walker seguía siendo un exorcista, al igual que ella. Y ahora que se lo encontraba tirado y vagabundo, como cual perro, no lo iba a abandonar. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de saber tanto.

* * *

Empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y un cansancio acumulado de hace días ya, incluso semanas. Observó su alrededor y luego cayó en cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre algo muy suave y esponjoso.

¿Cuándo se había dormido?

Se sentó lentamente en la cama. Miró sus alrededores. A la derecha tenía una ventana algo pequeña. Parecía estar en una habitación o algo así. Miró su derecha: un mueble con una fotografía vieja, un reloj plateado de bolsillo y un relicario. El chico se confundió totalmente. ¿Dónde rayos estaba y que había pasado? Recordaba sobre el akuma… y el haber caído inconsciente en un callejón.

Cuando se dispuso a irse, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

Una muchacha de melena corta y rubia, mirada celeste y pálida tez. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Inconscientemente bajo la mirada observó sus piernas, las cuales las cubría un pantalón de exorcista, junto a unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla.

"¿Estoy en el cielo…? ¡¿He muerto de hambre?!" Allen se levantó con cierta torpeza de la cama y tropezó cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica algo preocupada y acercándose a él. Allen se alejó de ella. ¡Debía huir! ¡Lo llevarían a la Orden Oscura! Si bien no estaba muerto, ¡moriría en poco tiempo si no escapaba! Entonces luego intentó abrir el arca, pero le fue imposible, se hallaba demasiado agotado aún.

Suspiró exasperadamente. Estaba perdido, y si con algo de suerte la chica no sabía que era él, entonces podría hacerse pasar por alguien más.

-Te desmayaste. Un akuma te persiguió y te acorraló en un callejón. Por suerte estaba cerca de allí y logré divisarlo, de lo contrario, ahora estarías desintegrado, y en el peor de los casos, dentro de un akuma si hubiese alguien que te aprecie mucho.

"Lenalee…" pensó. La chica se acercó a él con una bandeja llena de comida. El estómago del muchacho rugió con feroz fuerza.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Mira que tener una inocencia y no poder activarla por no alimentarte.

Walker tragó duro. Ella lo sabía, esa chica sabía que era exorcista.

-Allen Walker, el destructor del tiempo, ¿no?- la muchacha sonrió. Aún así, Allen miraba fijamente la bandeja con comida, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Estaba atemorizado, completamente atemorizado. Estaba débil, no podría huir. ¿Qué tal si estaba en alguna sede ahora mismo? ¿O si ella ya había llamado a más exorcistas o a alguien más?

-Tú… los has llamado, ¿verdad?- preguntó el albino sin levantar la mirada.- ¿Ya estoy en la orden?

La chica lo observó fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no creo que hayas matado a Link y al general Cross.

-¡RESPONDE!- gritó con cierta desesperación Walker. La chica lo miró entre desconcertada y molesta. Se acercó a él y le dio una rápida y dolorosa bofetada. La cara del muchacho se volteó y se quedó sorprendido, boquiabierto.

-¡Primero, vas a comportarte! Perfectamente podría haberlo hecho, pero resulta ser que fui piadosa y te traje a un hostal, así que no me grites.- respondió la chica molesta.- No le debes gritar a nadie, no porque seas un fugitivo serás un bruto, ¡o si, ¿Walker?!

El muchacho la miró aun boquiabierto y luego bajó la mirada algo arrepentido. "¿Entonces me salvó?"

-L-Lo siento.- tartamudeó.- Yo pensé que tú ibas a entregarme.

La chica levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a gritarle a una chica?

-No…- respondió en un susurro el albino.- Pero, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Es decir…

-Ya te lo dije, ¿o no? Yo no creo que hayas matado a Howard Link o a Cross.- le respondió la muchacha mirándolo. Allen levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Ella era realmente buena, sabía que podía confiar en ella.- Sé que tampoco elegiste tener al catorceavo dentro, y confío en ti. Sé que eres un buen chico, eres un exorcista.

Allen Walker meditó las palabras de aquella chica con sumo cuidado. ¿Seguía siendo un exorcista a caso? Siendo incapaz de activar su inocencia, y escapando de un destino casi mortal…

-No, yo ya no soy exorcista.- dijo al fin el de cabellos albinos mientras que se quitaba las sabanas de encima y se intentaba levantar dispuesto a irse. ¿Cómo podría llamarse exorcista? ¿A cuántos akumas había dejado sueltos por allí? ¿Hace cuánto que no activaba su inocencia?

-Entonces, ¿tu brazo es simplemente un adorno?- le replicó ella.- Si tu brazo sigue ahí, en su lugar, entonces la inocencia sigue contigo. Eso basta para que seas un exorcista.

-No puedo activarla.

-¡Pero sigue allí!- se acercó al muchacho y lo miró.- Sigue allí, ¿no? No la vas a perder, si tienes ese ojo y el brazo aún, si tienes el uniforme puesto, entonces eres un exorcista. Dentro o fuera de la Orden Oscura, siempre lo serás.

El chico sintió algo que le devolvió un poco de energía: la esperanza.

Era verdad, el arma seguía allí, junto a su ojo. No debía dejar sus sueños atrás, debía luchar por lo que tanto apreciaba. No había pasado tanto para que dejara de ser exorcista. El debía seguir siendo un exorcista, era su deber. Proteger humanos y salvar almas de akuma, se había jurado luchar por esa causa.

-Gracias…- agradeció el chico dándole una dulce sonrisa. La chica sonrió de igual forma y le revolvió el cabello, algo que lo hizo avergonzarse. A pesar de tener ya 18, lo trataban como un chiquillo de 15.

-No es nada.- la muchacha extendió su mano.- Es hora de que me presente. Me llamo Roxanne Aucoin, y soy exorcista de la sede de Norteamérica. Probablemente jamás la has visitado, pero es tan buena como la de la sede Europea. Ahora, me han mandado hacia acá. Creo que les falta personal, y mi maestra quiere que me quede aquí un tiempo. Dice que es bueno cambiar de ambiente.

-Ya veo.- el chico estrechó su mano y sonrió.- Bueno, ya me conoces. Allen Walker, exorcista de la Orden Oscura…

Sonaba raro decir eso luego de tanto tiempo.

-El general Cross me contó de ti alguna vez.- Allen la miró curioso.- Decía que eras un alumno idiota.- le rodeó un aura deprimente.- Aún así, decía que eras un buen exorcista.

"¿Por qué me he empeñado en volver a encontrar a alguien como él…?" pensó Allen algo deprimido.

-Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Roxanne. Allen la miró.

-Ahora tengo 18.- respondió el albino.- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Roxie? ¿Te puedo llamar así?

La chica asintió con la cabeza dulcemente.

-¡Claro! No hay problema. Yo tengo 19 años, así que te llevo por un año más, Allen.- le respondió Roxanne sonriendo.- Tú te ves más… ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Viejo? No te preocupes, muchos me lo dicen.

-Oh, no te preocupes, sigues siendo tan pequeño y tierno como un… pequeño brote de habas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

Lavi miraba aburridamente por la ventana de uno de los pasillos de la nueva Orden Oscura. La verdad es que estaba realmente agotado y aburrido, con todo eso de la llegada de la nueva exorcista, Lenalee no le había dejado ni un solo segundo para respirar. Finalmente terminó excusándose con que debía terminar los deberes que Bookman le había dejado, aunque sabía que eso no era cierto. Los había terminado mucho antes, siendo esto no muy usual en él, pero al no tener que hacer, lo veía como su última esperanza para evitar aburrirse.

Entonces, recordó aquellas tardes enteras que había pasado con Allen charlando sobre cualquier cosa, o momentos en los que podía molestar a Kanda. Inclusive hablar con Bookman estaría bien. Se sentía tan solo ahora, tan abandonado, tan desilusionado de todo. Era verdad que era un aprendiz de bookman, pero no podía evitar crear lazos con aquellos con los que había compartido tanto, durante al menos cinco años desde que recién había ingresado a la Orden Oscura.

Primero había conocido a Lenalee, luego Kanda. Más tarde había llegado Allen, y a pesar de que con los otros dos había creado un lazo fuerte, con Allen esto se intensificó. Era un chico tan puro, tan bueno. ¿Por qué estaba metido en medio de la guerra? Llegó a pensar esto después de darle tantas vueltas. La verdad era que veía a Lenalee como una mejor amiga, inclusive había llegado a sentir algo más por ella, pero él sabía muy bien que no podía entrometerse tanto. Kanda era como su hermano mayor, pero Allen… Allen era su hermano, su amigo, su compañero. Nunca había sentido lo que era la amistad, hasta que lo había conocido.

Recordó muy bien la conversación más significativa que había tenido con aquel exorcista de cabellos blancos y ojos plata.

_Lavi se encontraba apoyado en un barandal de la Orden Oscura, aburrido, incluso algo triste. Allen se puso junto a él y comenzaron una charla amistosa, como siempre solían hacer._

_-Hey, Allen…- dijo Lavi de repente.- Tú crees… ¿Qué yo pueda llegar a tener corazón algún día?_

_El exorcista lo miró incrédulo y luego sonrió, poniendo una de sus manos tapadas por los comunes guantes blancos de siempre en el hombro del pelirrojo. _

_-Claro que sí, Lavi. Que seas un bookman no te deja de hacer ser humano. Sé que tienes un gran corazón, te has preocupado por todos aquí.- respondió Walker sonriéndole.- ¿Qué te hace creer que no podrías tener un corazón?- el albino luego miró en tono de broma al pelirrojo, que seguía con la mirada baja.- ¡Ah! Ya veo, te has enamorado de una chica._

_-¡A-ALLEN!_

_-¡Lo ves! ¡Te has enamorado! ¿Por qué no me dices quién es?- preguntó Allen._

_-¡Ah! Olvídalo.- dijo Lavi riendo junto a él.- Gracias, amigo._

Amigo. Esa palabra resonó en la mente de Lavi. Sintió una lágrima asomarse por su ojo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan sentimental? ¡Eso estaba mal! Era un bookman… No podía tener sentimientos, menos ahora.

-Como quisiera… no ser lo que soy.

* * *

Ambos caminaban por las calles de esa gran ciudad, mientras que intentaban buscar rastro de algún enemigo existente en el lugar. Luego de lo de la mañana, sería mejor estar alerta ante cualquier cosa.

-Así que iras a la Orden Oscura, eso es realmente increíble.- dijo Allen mientras que la observaba con cuidado.- ¿Y qué tipo de inocencia posees?

-Tipo equipamiento.- respondió Roxanne mientras que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.- No es la gran cosa, sin embargo, puedo convertir mi inocencia en más de un arma, por lo que resulta más útil así.

-Entiendo. Y por cierto, ¿has entrenado tu sola?- preguntó el albino caminando y viendo al cielo recordando a Cross.

-Oh, claro que no.- respondió la rubia sonriendo.- Yo soy la alumna de Klaud Nine. He entrenado con ella desde que tengo cinco años, ella ha sido como una madre para mí.

Allen la miró incrédulo. ¡¿Cinco años?!

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Tan pequeña…?

-No es la gran cosa…- la chica cambió de tema rápidamente.- Y por lo que veo, tu inocencia es tu brazo izquierdo, ¿cierto? Ha de ser incómodo.

-No, luego de un tiempo, te acostumbras a tener un arma en tu brazo en vez de carne y huesos comunes.- ambos rieron. Allen observó detalladamente a la exorcista. La verdad es que era muy bonita, y en cierto modo, la forma de sonreír de la muchacha le recordaba a Lenalee. Aún se arrepentía por no haberle dicho eso que estaba escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón, oculto como un antiguo y valioso tesoro.

Pero… ¿no se dirigía Roxanne a la Orden de Inglaterra ahora? ¡No todo estaba perdido!

Con algo de entusiasmo, Allen retomó la conversación.

-Roxie…- dijo el albino mirando el suelo con algo de pena.- Yo podría… ¿pedirte que hicieras un favor por mi?

-Claro, Allen. Lo que quieras.- le sonrió la muchacha.

-Verás…- Walker miró el cielo con cierta nostalgia.- Mis amigos están en la sede a la que te dirigirás ahora. Si yo escribiera una carta, ¿podrías entregársela a una persona muy especial para mí? Tranquila, ella es de fiar. No le contara a nadie.

Roxanne lo pensó unos segundos. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Qué tal si alguien la descubría? Suspiró. Nadie la descubriría si iba con cuidado y no se apresuraba.

-Está bien… Pero que sepas que ya me estás debiendo dos, y muy grandes.- ambos rieron. El chico le sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias, en serio muchas gracias Roxie.- el albino sonrió feliz y satisfecho. ¡Al fin podría hacerlo! ¡Podría liberarse de esa gran carga que llevaba dos años acumulando!

-Por cierto, Allen…- Roxanne lo observó curiosa.- ¿Qué has hecho los últimos dos años?

-Bueno- el albino suspiró.- He estado intentando buscar a mi maestro, el general Cross Marian. Por un momento se me ocurrió que si lo encontraba, entonces no me culparían de su muerte.

-¿Y qué hay de Howard Link?- preguntó la rubia.

-Oh, Link…- el chico negó con la cabeza.- Si tengo las suficientes pruebas, entonces no podrán culparme por eso. Timcanpy ha grabado lo sucedido en la celda, por lo que nadie podrá culparme por aquello.

-Vaya, ha sido una gran suerte tenerlo contigo.- sonrió Roxanne.- ¿Y el catorceavo?

Allen se quedó pensando serio y algo triste. No podía acercarse a nadie si el catorceavo seguía allí adentro molestándole como siempre. A pesar de que en el último mes no había hecho presencia alguna, casi como si hubiese desaparecido por completo, y aún así, esto no logro tranquilizarlo. Walker sabía mejor que nadie que una vez que se iba, regresaba con mayor fuerza y poder, y sinceramente no creía poder controlarlo mucho más tiempo.

Recordó una noche de noviembre, en la cual el catorceavo se había manifestado con todas sus fuerzas mientras dormía. El dolor era insoportable, como si su brazo izquierdo convertido en esa gran espada se le enterrara sin piedad en el corazón. Por un segundo lo creía todo perdido, hasta que vio una cabellera roja asomarse por la habitación, diciéndole en un grave tono de voz, característico de su maestro:

_¿Por quienes luchas, estúpido alumno?_

Allen le contó sobre esto a Roxanne. La chica escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, sobre como Allen Walker había logrado "controlar" al catorceavo y se había logrado librar de él. Y todo esto desde hace un año. ¿Era a caso posible que el catorceavo no quisiera atacar por miedo a que Allen se estuviese haciendo más fuerte?

-Por otro lado, tu inocencia no se activa.- le recordó Roxanne.- ¿Has peleado con algún akuma?

-No realmente… De hecho…- el albino suspiró algo nervioso.- Digamos que no fue solo uno… Fueron tres nivel cuatro, y bueno, yo solo era algo difícil.- dijo Walker sonriendo nervioso mientras que Roxanne lo miraba atónita.

-¿Estás loco…?- murmuró Roxanne entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Oh, no ha sido nada. Por suerte sigo vivo, encontré a Kanda ese mismo día y me ayudó, pero mi arma anti-akuma resultó algo dañada.- el chico miró hacia alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie mirara, para después quitarse el guante de la mano izquierda y mostrarle a Roxanne un largo corte que se extendía hasta su hombro, haciendo que su brazo temblara, probablemente un nervio había sido dañado. Roxanne miró cuidadosamente el brazo del muchacho y luego sintió algo de lástima por él. Había estado alejado de todo hace dos años, estaba solo, y si era cierto que había gente que lo apoyaba, la mitad de los exorcistas iban tras el intentando lanzarlo como cordero para sacrificio a manos de Leverrier. La chica sacudió su cabeza. ¿Leverrier a caso haría lo mismo con ella una vez que todos supieran la verdad?

-Es del asco…

-¿Qué?- la muchacha se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y se sonrojo avergonzada.

-¡N-Nada! Perdón, solo pensaba en voz alta.- respondió con cierto nerviosismo la chica.

-No te preocupes.- Allen rió.- Por cierto, ¿has luchado contra algún Noé?

Roxanne lo miró y pensó un segundo eso. La imagen de Tyki se le vino a la mente, dándole nauseas casi. Odiaba con todo su ser a ese tipo tan infeliz. ¡Cada vez que tenía oportunidad le empezaba a acosar! Luchaba, luego la acosaba, luego seguía luchando y finalmente terminaba logrando sacarla de quicio.

-Si.- respondió secamente la chica con un aura oscura envolviéndola.

-E-Eh… ¿Y contra qué Noé has luchado?

-El Noé del placer, Tyki Mikk.- respondió la muchacha mirando decidida el suelo y apretando los puños con fuerza.- Él es mi rival jurado, y voy a derrotarlo a toda costa.

Allen la miró algo confundido.

-¿Y por qué le tienes tanto rencor?

-Es el enemigo, al menos mi enemigo. Y no me voy a cansar hasta derrotarlo para que esta eterna batalla acabe.- le dijo al rubia decidida. Allen la miró fijamente y sonrió. Era una chica muy decidida.

-Roxie, ¿cuál es tu sueño?- preguntó el albino de repente. La rubia sonrió.

-Yo quiero ser general y llegar a ser una de las mejores exorcistas dentro de la Orden Oscura. Es mi sueño, y sé que si me esfuerzo, se va a cumplir.- Allen sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Estoy seguro de que lo lograras! Eres una chica muy fuerte, ese akuma era de nivel 3, ¿no? Lo has derrotado en un santiamén.- dijo Allen mirándola.- Has de ser una exorcista muy fuerte.

-He entrenado mucho para serlo.- le dijo Roxanne.- He entrenado desde los siete años para lograrlo.

Allen abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿A los siete? ¿Pero cómo es que la inocencia se adaptó en una niña tan pequeña?, pensó Walker curioso.

-Cuando yo estuve a punto de morir, mi maestra llegó y me salvó. Entonces me entrenó para que fuese una exorcista. Yo para ese entonces tan solo quería venganza, quería vengarme de los akumas por haberme arrebatado todo lo que más amaba.- Allen no entendía bien. ¿Se refería a una persona en especial? Roxanne continuó.- Pero ella me enseñó a no dejarme llevar por la venganza, si no… dejarme llevar por el amor. El amor es más poderoso que cualquier arma anti-akuma, inocencia o Noé.

Allen asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Ya veo. Quizás… si tengas razón, Roxie.

Esa noche, en la que su maestro había llegado a ayudarlo… sus palabras…

_¿Por quienes luchas, estúpido alumno?_

Un solo recuerdo invadió su mente al oír esas palabras.

_Te amo… a ti y a todos los demás en la orden, mi verdadero hogar._

Miró el cielo con nostalgia y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Iba a volver, por sus amigos, por Lavi, Kanda, Komui… pero sobretodo por Lenalee.

Porque debía aunque fuese verla una última vez antes de resignarse a su cruel destino.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews~! :33**


End file.
